Sting like a bee
by MadameSutcliff
Summary: Sollux has a bad day and takes it out on the one person who actually loves him. Can he repair the damage he's done or will he lose her forever? I suck at these summaries just read it if you like sad/fluffy arasol homestuck fics! Please and thank you :)


**Helllllllooooo my lovely followers. I'm not going to make this intro thing long, bottom line is I know I've been gone forever and I'm sorry and I have not given up on any of my stories and I will be trying to start writing and updating regularly again. Stuff happened, and is still happening, but it's whatevs. For now I'm just giving you this fluffy homestuck one shot. It is AraSol, Aradia/Sollux, ect. Warnings: Language, mild arguing, emetophobia, that's about it. I do not own homestuck or these characters, just my own stupid plot. Enjoy and please review! Constructive criticism definitely welcomed. Thanks lovelies~!**

"Aradia just get the fuck out of my hive, NOW!"

"Sollux I was just-"

"I said GO!"

And then she was gone.

The tears had begun to flow before he even finished speaking; hot streams of burgundy staining her pale cheeks. The door slammed behind her and Sollux fell to his knees, holding his head in his hands as his shoulders shook with silent sobs.

What have I done?

He'd had a bad day and was feeling frustrated; Aradia hadn't done anything wrong, definitely nothing to warrant his anger. He'd come home to find his matesprit on the computer, talking to Tavros about movies. That was it. Tavros had been bored and messaged Aradia and they were chatting harmlessly. But after the day Sollux had, and all the anger he had bottled up, when he saw her talking to another guy, he had just, snapped. Lost it. Went apeshit on her. And she left. And, was that thunder? That is definitely rain.

Fucking perfect.

This was why he hated himself so much; he was such a useless fuck up who never did anything right. He didn't know why in the hell Aradia had ever wanted anything to do with him. But it didn't matter now; he'd really done it this time and now she was gone for good. Thunder boomed above him again, louder this time, and he knew that even though she hated him he had to go find her and fast. She hadn't even been wearing a jacket and it was already cold to begin with; she was going to catch pneumonia and die and it would be all his fault. God, he was such a fuckass.

Upon running out of the hive he was immediately soaked; it was a miserable freezing rain like nothing he'd ever felt. It came down hard and fast and pelted him like rocks. It even knocked his glasses off of his face, no doubt shattering them. Oh well, he'd been meaning to get a new pair anyway. Fuck this damn planet and its strange and painful weather. As he was thinking all of these thoughts he was running and looking, searching anywhere for his matesprit. He knew Aradia was not a fan of these rain storms so more than likely she hadn't gone far, probably found the nearest semi-sheltering structure and was hiding under it, waiting the rain out. She probably would have come back home after it subsided and packed up her things and went to stay with Nepeta or Kanaya. Everything would have been fine, no big deal. Aradia wasn't stupid or helpless; she could take care of herself and hold her own. He was probably just going to piss her off more by running out looking for her.

In other words, no good could come from this fuckfest. He started to turn around, to tromp back to his hive and cry himself to sleep, maybe never wake up, when he caught something out of the corner of his eye during a particularly bright flash of lighting. Something dark and shiny. Something, hairy?

Oh shit! Aradia!

She hadn't found shelter like he thought she would; rather she'd probably ran and ran until her lungs and legs had given out and she just collapsed on the side of the fucking road like some goddamn pile of dead earthbeast.

Again, just perfect.

Sollux was at her side in an instant, pulling her into his arms and calling her name frantically. "Aradia? Aradia wake up! Thit, you're freezing! I gotta get you home!" He lifted the limp girl into his arms and took off back towards the hive; thankfully neither of them had gone far so it took mere minutes to return. He gently laid her in the floor and began stripping her of her soaked clothes. He then towel dried frozen body and long hair, and once he was satisfied with his work he lifted her and carried her to the bedroom, laying her down and putting one of her nightgowns on her. He covered her with as many blankets as he could find and cranked the heater up but upon feeling her discovered she was still icy to the touch and shivering slightly. He was panicked, afraid he was going to lose her and he desperately needed someone not only to tell him what the fuck he was supposed to do but to reassure him as well. Because no matter what happened, his red feelings for the Aries girl blazed, and he knew of nothing that could put out that flame. So, he called the one person he knew would actually help rather than spout a bunch of nonsense and cursing at him. (Sorry kk love ya!) He waited very anxiously as the phone rang a few times and breathed a sigh of relief when Kanaya's soft voice answered.

"Hello?"

"Kanaya hey, listen its Thollux, I need your help, Aradia went outthide and got thoaked and now the's freezing and I'm tho thcared please help me!" Normally he would have tried to hide the shaking that was obviously crying in his voice, but at the moment he was too upset to care.

"Sollux, please try to calm yourself, take a few deep breaths. I can assure you that Aradia will be just fine; it sounds like a small case of what these humans call hypothermia. To treat it is fairly simple, but..." Kanaya hesitated.

"But what? I'll do anything juth tell me what it ith!"

"Well, alright then. The most effective way to treat an individual suffering hypothermia is to warm them with your own body heat. Make sure she is dry and warm and that you are as well, then lie down beside her and wrap your arms around her. And your legs. Get her body as physically close to yours as you possibly can. Do this and she will be fine Sollux, you needn't worry so much. Why was she out in this horrendous downpour anyway? That does not sound like her at all."

"We uh, had a fight. My fault." The self loathing in the Gemini's tone was clear, and Kanaya smiled softly and shook her head, though she knew he couldn't see it, and spoke gently.

"Sollux, I feel quite sure that whatever this fight is about she will forgive you and you will resolve it and reconcile. Please try not to be so hard on yourself and do not worry about that either. Everything will be fine, you shall see. Now go and warm her up, and keep me posted. Call me anytime."

"Okay yeah. Thanks Kanaya."

"Don't mention it. Goodbye now."

"Bye."

He stripped all of his clothes off and pulled on a dry pair of boxers he had yanked from one of his piles in the floor; they had bees on them and had Aradia been awake she probably would have laughed and kissed him lightly. The thought that he would never again hear that laugh, never taste those sweet lips, brought tears to his eyes once more. But he immediately shook his head and smacked himself.

"Goddammit Pull it together." He muttered, climbing into the bed next to the still lifeless but slightly more relaxed and less frozen Aradia. It was then he realized just how cold he was and how his head was pounding but he wasn't worried about himself; it was only her. He pulled her close and wrapped his limbs around her, stroking her damp hair, tears flowing yet again. Fucking stupid ass tear ducts. But he wasn't able to stop it this time; he couldn't even speak and could barely breathe as the agony of the fact that this was the last time he'd ever be close to his matesprit hit him like a damn bus. As he held her he could feel her start to warm and her breathing seemed to become completely normal, but he just felt cold and numb; he didn't think anything could save him at this point.

"Aradia," he whispered through his tears, "I'm so sorry, I never meant for this to happen. I love you, forever."

"Sol." Hearing his name snapped him out of his stupor somewhat and he gazed up at her face, terrified that he'd woke her and his time with her was over. She appeared to be sleeping still, though she did stir slightly and snuggled closer to him, nuzzling her head into his neck. "Sollux, love you, don't be sad." She murmured these words and then fell silent but remained as close to him as possible, now fully relaxed and warm. Before Sollux could really react to her words or her actions his head started swimming, just slightly at first but quickly increasing. Within seconds everything began to blur together then faded to black.

Hours later Sollux began to awaken and instantly regretted it; the immediate sharp pounding in his skull made him feel nauseous, more so than he already did. He squeezed his eyes shut against the dim lights and pulled the blanket over his head, willing himself not to puke all over his mattress. His entire body ached and he was freezing, though he suspected he was actually burning with fever. What the hell had happened to him? Oh, right. He remembered now. Aradia was surely gone by now, gone for good. He only hoped she hadn't fallen prey to this horrible illness as well and was somewhere safe. It sounded like it was no longer raining, and he had no idea what time it was, only that it was daytime. The ache in his heart coupled with the uncomfortable lurching of his stomach became too much and he practically fell out of his bed, running the short distance to the bathroom with his hand clamped over his mouth. He leaned over the toilet and violently heaved, losing the little bit of content in his stomach. It hurt so bad and his throat burned like fire, and no matter how he tried he couldn't make it stop. Golden tears flowed from his eyes and he found holding himself up to be a bit more than he could manage just then. After what seemed like an eternity it was finally over. He flushed to nastiness away with a shaky hand and slumped back against the wall, sweat and tears mingling on his clammy face. He closed his eyes and a few sobs escaped him, sending him into a harsh coughing fit that burned his throat further and left him gasping for air. It wasn't until the fit had subsided and he squeezed his eyes shut again that he was aware of a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it lightly in what seemed to be a comforting manner. He raised his face, which he feared to see the shape it was in, and his teary eyes met those that were so beautiful, that he thought he'd never see again.

"Ara-" he tried to speak her name but his voice broke and more harsh coughs racked his thin frame. Aradia began rubbing gentle circles on his back and spoke to him in a soothing manner.

"Shh, it's okay Sol. Deep breaths. Relax." Eventually the Gemini got his breathing back under control but all that hacking had left him so sore and exhausted he could barely muster the energy to lift his head. He heard Aradia sigh quietly. "Oh Sollux, what have you done to yourself?" She chided, though there was much more concern than anger in her tone. He wanted to answer her, tell him how sorry he was for all of this, but he was too busy slipping out of consciousness. She lifted him with ease and began carrying him bridal style to his bedroom and that was the last thing he remembered.

Not long after he awoke again, still feeling horrid but maybe just a touch better. He was comfortable, laying in a pile of soft pillows and blankets, and there was a coolness on his forehead, which upon inspection he found was a damp cloth. He opened his eyes to find they didn't hurt so badly anymore, and also that the blinds had been shut so the room was not blinding.

"Oh good, you're awake. Can you sit up for a sec?" Sollux turned to see Aradia at his side, her eyes full of concern. Without waiting for an answer from him she carefully helped him into a sitting position, removing the cloth from his forehead and pressing the back of her hand against it. "You're still really warm. I need to give you something to lower your fever. How do you feel?"

"Like thit." He croaked out, wincing at the pain in his throat. She handed him two small pills and a glass of water.

"Here, take these. They will help." He did as he was told, drinking the entire glass of water as it was soothing on his burning throat. He then turned to her, trying his best to muster the energy to speak.

"Aradia I-"

"I know what you're going to say Sol, and I am mad at you. Not for what you said, but for putting yourself in danger by running after me. I'm sure I would have woken up and come home soon. I've been through much worse than a little rain storm, and I'm not susceptible to these illnesses like you are. You should have known better. But I know you were only trying to protect me and that you love me, and I forgive you, because I love you too."

"But, what I thaid-"

"I don't care about what you said," she interrupted again, "I'm over that, just forget it okay? Hey, Sol." Her voice softened considerably as she saw the tears falling from his eyes. He had brought his hands up to cover his face, feeling absolutely awful. Aradia's heart positively broke seeing her matesprit like this, and suddenly nothing mattered. Nothing but him, and making him feel better. The bed dipped slightly as she sat down beside him and pulled him into her arms; she held him close, stroking his disheveled black locks.

"Sollux, it okay now, I promise you. You're here with me, and we're both safe. That's all I care about. Now just stop crying okay? I love you, and I'm here. Just let me take care of you and make you better. Please?" Sollux had buried his head into the crook of her neck and at her words his tears ceased and his breathing slowed. She kissed the top of his head and continued massaging his scalp. "Just tell me what you need Sol, and I'll get it for you."

"Ari, I juth want you. Thay with me?" He whispered. She smiled and kissed the top of his head once more, then pulled him back with her so they were laying down. She then shifted slightly and pulled him against her, making sure the blankets were covering him completely.

"Get some rest love. You'll feel better. And I'm right here, I promise."

"You're amazing AA, thanks. I love you."

"I love you too idiot. Now sleep." She began humming to him and he quickly drifted off, snoring softly. For a while she just continued her humming and playing in his hair, watching him and smiling to herself at how peaceful he looked. After a while of this she began to feel sleepy herself and she snuggled down into his chest, breathing in his sweet scent and falling asleep, feeling so content, so alive, like she never had before.


End file.
